Shape of you
by KeanaB
Summary: ONE SHOT - On connait tous cet amour inconditionnel que portait James pour Lily depuis leur première année. Peu connaisse celui que Sirius destinait à Marlène.


Titre : Shape of you

Résumé : On connait tous cet amour inconditionnel que portait James pour Lily. Peu connaisse celui que Sirius destinait à Marlène. POV Sirius / One Shot

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Me revoir pour un nouvel OS sur Marlène et Sirius, ce couple dont on ne connait rien mais qui me laisse une imagine débordante à chaque fois que je pense à eux ! Du coup, après « Mad World » de Gary Jules, voici « Shape of you » de Ed Sheeran. J'apprécie cette chanson car une fois qu'on l'écoute, on tombe amoureux d'un truc relativement évident. J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire des critiques aussi. (me tapez pas pour les fautes T.T)

PS : Tous les personnages sont l'entière propriété de JKR

Alors que les notes de la première danse s'élevaient dans les airs, les applaudissements commençaient à couvrir les nouveaux mariés qui s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre sans se quitter du regard. Les cœurs étaient en émoi, les sourires se pendaient sur chaque lèvre sous le ciel étoilé alors que la mariée éblouissait les invités en tournoyant dans les bras de son mari. Mais lui, il ne voyait que cette femme dans ses bras et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui en l'agrippant par les hanches.

Marlène lui offrait alors un de ses sourires qui le faisait fondre depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu descendre du tabouret durant la cérémonie de répartitions. A cet époque, il avait été tellement occupé à rire avec James qu'il avait à peine remarqué qu'une nouvelle élève arrivait à leur table, s'installant devant lui sans un mot. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle se présenta à Lily qu'il fut interpellé par sa voix et qu'il s'était tourné vers elle. Une tignasse blonde recouvrait ses yeux l'empêchant d'en connaître sa couleur mais ses lèvres l'avaient déjà hypnotisé. Retroussées, pulpeuse, elle laissait apparaître un sourire si angélique que James avait dû répéter sa blague pour le faire rire. Elle ne faisait pas tourner le visage des garçons, elle imposait le respect, au-delà même de la renommée de sa famille. Marlène n'était pas une fille qui avait la langue dans sa poche mais elle était aussi d'une extrême gentillesse. Courageuse, elle avait fait ses preuves dès les premières semaines de leur scolarité, attirant inexplicablement le cœur de Sirius depuis le premier jour. Personne ne s'en était douté au début, les pitreries de James avaient tout masqué.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda-t-elle curieuse

S'il pouvait la rapprocher davantage, il l'aurait fait dans l'instant alors que ses yeux commençaient à le sonder. Ses yeux si sublimes qui pouvaient parler à sa place.

« A notre rencontre » murmura-t-il à ses oreilles

Elle laissa échapper un sourire près de sa nuque alors que sa main se glissait dans la sienne, amorçant les premiers pas d'une danse mélodieuse et langoureuse, à l'image de James et Lily. Ou plutôt surtout de Lily car si cela n'avait tenu qu'à James, il aurait préféré une musique endiablée pour honorer sa femme. Sirius glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Marlène et glissa une mèche rebelle dans ses oreilles. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi doux avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Il avait toujours été le comique du groupe avec James, celui qui lançait les idées les plus farfelues, celui qui savait également maitriser le surplus d'entrain de James, sauf s'il était totalement entrainé dedans.

« Je me souviens que tu ne m'as adressé la parole qu'en quatrième année pour me demander une plume » répondit-elle

Sirius serra ses hanches plus fortement alors qu'il laissait échapper un sourire. Non, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire que leur rencontre datait de leur première année, même si c'était véritablement le cas. Elle le prendrait certainement pour un demeuré de se rappeler d'autant de détails, même si c'était le cas. Et il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait passé ses trois longues années à l'observer pour tenter de la connaître par cœur. Il se souvint encore du regard de James lorsqu'il avait compris que derrière ce charme et l'infidélité de Sirius, se cachait cette peur d'aller voir la seule fille qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer aux yeux de tous. Il avait tenté de tout savoir sur elle rien qu'en observant ses mouvements, ses gestes, entendre son rire, ses colères, ses pleurs dans la salle commune, pendant les cours ou même pendant les repas. Il s'était surprit à penser à elle lorsqu'il embrassa la première fille avec qui il était sorti, puis toutes les autres. Les yeux de Marlène, les mains de Marlène, les lèvres de Marlène, elle avait fini par l'obséder et il transvasait toute son énergie ailleurs pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il pensait constamment à elle sans jamais être allé lui parler ou avoir ses yeux posés sur lui. Elle était omniprésente dans sa vie, sans même qu'elle soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Cachant habillement son jeu derrière toutes ses conquêtes, rien ne laisser supposer qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle depuis le début. Il était en total contradiction avec tous ce qu'il pensait et l'image qu'il donnait.

« Je me souviens surtout que tu m'as balancé ton encrier à la figure ce jour-là »

« Tu venais de rompre avec Mary pour te coltiner une autre fille que tu trompais déjà avec je ne sais plus qui. Tu le méritais » répliqua-t-elle en souriant

Sirius frissonna lorsqu'il senti qu'elle lui caressait l'intérieur de la main avec son pouce et ne put lui répondre, tant son charme coupait ses répliques. Elle avait totalement raison, il était connu pour avoir abusé de ses avantages en sortant avec la majorité des filles à Poudlard et même des autres écoles. Toutes, sauf elle. Depuis cette première fois où il lui avait adressé la parole, son cœur n'avait cessé de manquer des battements à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux. Et il n'avait fait que vouloir remplacer le manque qu'elle créait par d'autres filles en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que personne ne pouvait se rapprocher de la perfection à part elle. C'était Marlène sa perfection. Ses cheveux blonds dont certaines mèches étaient indomptables, ses yeux qui changeaient de couleur en fonction des saisons, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui cachaient ses dents qu'elle ne dévoilait qu'en crise de colère. Ses doigts qui tremblaient lorsqu'elle se saisissait d'une plume pour écrire, sa main adroite lorsqu'elle jetait un sort, plus certaine qu'on ne le pensait. C'était sa perfection.

Marlène posa son menton près de son cœur et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux alors que ses pas l'entrainaient naturellement dans cette danse. Il tenait le corps de cette femme si frêle d'apparence alors qu'il s'agissait de la sorcière la plus redoutable de l'Ordre du Phénix actuellement. Elle rivalisait sans faiblir à chaque mangemort qui se présentait à la porte des sangs purs pour les enrôler, elle faisait passer des messages cuisants à chaque partisans qui se mettaient à travers son chemin, elle défendait les siens en montrant ses crocs comme personne. Marlène était une jeune femme pleine de surprise et Sirius en tombait maladroitement amoureux chaque jour qui passait, sans oser lui montrer à quel point elle l'intimidait. Elle avait une tête de moins que lui mais c'était bien la seule à avoir ce contrôle sur lui. Sa main longea alors sa colonne mise à nue par sa robe et il agrippa sa hanche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais permis de se toucher ainsi et sa peau l'électrisait sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Il était piégé et heureux.

« Je te détestais Sirius. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Dis-moi »

« Tu les avais toutes courtisés, toutes embrassés, mis à part Lily. Mais tu n'as strictement rien tenté avec moi »

Elle s'était délogée du creux de son épaule et gardait ce mystérieux sourire sur ses lèvres. Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser à cet instant. Il tenait dans ses bras la plus merveilleuse de la créature à peine âgée de vingt ans. Cela faisait près de deux ans maintenant qu'ils avaient tous rejoint l'ordre pour se battre contre les forces du mal. Deux ans maintenant qu'il ne lui avait pas tenu sa main depuis ce fameux jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Deux ans que les tensions entre elle et lui s'étaient baissé alors qu'il n'avait cessé de se prendre la tête durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il n'osait pas lui dire pourquoi il n'avait jamais tenté le moindre geste envers elle. Il n'avait jamais usé de ses diverses techniques pour l'attirer dans ses bras ou dans son lit. Elle était Marlène, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres.

« Tu me détestes toujours ? » demanda-t-il d'un air mutin

Ses doigts caressaient cette peau qu'il avait toujours rêvé de toucher. Il sentait qu'elle se tendait imperceptiblement contre lui.

« Je n'aurais pas accepté d'être ta cavalière sinon. »

« Tu es le témoin de Lily »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est avec toi que je danse. »

Il répondit alors à son sourire en la recalant contre lui, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Depuis deux ans, il observait ce bout de femme de loin et c'est à l'annonce du mariage de son meilleur ami qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, au plus grand bonheur de Lily qui ne cessait de sautiller de joie. Elle le savait aussi, la rouquine était dotée de l'esprit le plus logique qu'il soit. Depuis quand le savait-elle, il l'ignorait. Mais il était certain qu'à ce rythme-là, seule Marlène ignorait ses sentiments. Il l'avait invité à être sa cavalière pour cette fête, il avait passé du temps ensemble à préparer ce mariage avec les époux, ils avaient fait en sorte que la sécurité soit à son maximum, que les barrières de protections autour de la fête tiennent le coup sans avoir à les remettre toutes les heures. Ils avaient fait en sorte que personne ne viennent troubler cette fête. Sauf qu'elle était la seule à savoir troubler son cœur, comme lorsqu'il l'avait perçu cet après-midi dans cette robe qui la sublimait encore plus. Marlène était loin d'être la fille la plus coquette qu'il connaisse. Non, c'était la femme la plus belle et il avait manqué de trébucher lorsqu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de Lily qui paniquait à l'idée que sa robe ne lui aille pas. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu, pas même elle. Sinon Sirius l'aurait immédiatement prit en aparté dans une des chambres du manoir des Potter pour la faire gémir de plaisir.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas fait l'amour avec une autre en ayant que ses yeux en vue ? Combien de lèvres n'avait-il pas mordu sans penser à elle ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas pensé à elle alors qu'il s'enfonçait à s'y perdre dans une autre ? Sa fascination pour Marlène se transformait alors en obsession, ses filles qu'il jetait de son lit ne devenait plus rien à ses yeux. Il suscitait encore l'envie sous son passage, ses filles en redemandaient encore, comme pour percer le secret du célèbre brun ténébreux de la bande mais aucun regard ne rivalisait avec le sien lorsqu'il la croisait. Elle le mettait à nu dès les premiers secondes et il était mortifié de honte à chaque fois. Il avait l'impression de se tromper, de trahir son cœur qui ne désirait que le sien. Il avait beau tenter de le faire taire, James avait même tenté de lui lancer un sort d'oubliette pour qu'il arrête d'être con mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se souvenait de chaque regard qu'elle lui jetait quand il se pavanait avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Il se souvenait de son regard empreint d'indifférence envers lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir minable le soir venu.

Sirius plongeait dans ses yeux sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Il brulait d'envie de lui montrer combien elle était belle depuis le premier jour. Il brulait d'envie de toucher bien plus que son dos, il brulait d'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres pour l'embraser à son tour. Il brulait alors qu'il la tenait si fermement dans ses bras pour profiter de cet instant comme si c'était le dernier. C'était sa Marlène. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais embrassée, jamais touché outre mesure, jamais courtisé. Et elle était là, dans ses bras et il n'en revenait pas.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois

« A toi »

« Encore ? » demanda-t-elle amusée

Il sentit son cœur fondre alors que le ton qu'elle prenait à chaque phrase faisait balancer son cœur d'un endroit à l'autre. Comment faisait-elle ?

« Toujours »

Elle haussa les sourcils, dévoilant ses beaux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas et attendait des explications qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui fournir. L'étau se refermait sur lui, il savait qu'un jour, il ne tiendrait plus. Il ne tiendrait plus le jour où Marlène sortirait avec un autre homme que lui, il ne tiendrait plus le jour où il ne pourrait plus la voir quasi tous les jours comme ils le faisaient maintenant. C'était sa Marlène, il en était possessif et il s'était presque estimé heureux qu'elle ne se soit jamais affichée avec un garçon auparavant.

« Marlène … »

Elle frissonna de nouveau dans ses bras et Sirius fut incapable de se contrôler outre mesure. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses sentiers battus, elle était la seule à pouvoir lui écorcher le cœur d'un regard, elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer par sa présence, elle était la seule. A 20 ans à peine, Sirius ne se voyait pas vivre une journée sans la voir vivre devant ses yeux et maintenant, il savait qu'il était impossible de quitter ce corps qui se collait contre le sien.

« Je t'aime »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'arrêtant soudainement de danser, s'éloignant même alors que Sirius fut contraint d'enlever sa main de son dos. Sirius ne s'était jamais entendu dire ses mots et lorsqu'ils franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, ils savaient qu'il se destinait qu'à elle. Qu'à ses yeux, qu'à son corps, qu'à tous ce qu'elle représentait. Mais cette chaleur qu'elle avait imposée contre lui le quittait tout doucement et il fit un pas vers elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il venait enfin de franchir une barrière qu'il n'avait pas osé rompre depuis son enfance, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette.

« Peut-on en parler ailleurs ? »

Elle ne cessait de le regarder et hocha la tête silencieusement. Marlène était d'une patience sans limite envers lui depuis que Lily était à son tour tombée amoureuse de James. C'était sa meilleure amie et elle avait fait des efforts pour ne pas ignorer délibérément le meilleur ami de James. Sirius sentait l'obligation et la politesse dans chacun de leur échange depuis cet instant là mais jamais Marlène n'avait osé se dévoiler plus devant lui. Elle n'avait pas confiance et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la faire changer d'avis.

Sirius lui prit la main et l'entraina alors sous son sillage sans un mot de plus, surprit qu'elle se laisse faire subitement alors qu'à ses yeux, il était certainement encore un inconnu. Il se rappelait encore de ce moment où il lui avait pris la main en 7ème année, à l'insu de tous les élèves qui se félicitaient. Il se souvenait qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas osé la regarder, il lui avait pris la main comme par un automatisme et ils n'en avaient pas parlé, comme si ce souvenir n'avait jamais existé. Mais pour Sirius, c'était l'extase. Il tenait entre ses doigts cette main qu'il n'avait fait que regarder jusque-là. Il se souvenait du bonheur que procurait cette simple main entre la sienne et qui faisait ses plus beaux patronus.

Lily et James les regardaient partir d'un air inquiet alors que Sirius les rassura d'un regard que tout allait bien. Non, ce n'était pas une attaque, c'était juste Marlène et lui. Sa main était fermement dans la sienne et Sirius se dirigeait de l'autre côté de la fête, traversant portes et rideaux pour se retrouver toujours sous ce ciel étoilé. Ils étaient seuls. Plus de son, plus de lumières autre que les lampes magiques, plus rien à l'horizon à part eux. Sirius lui tournait encore le dos, il avait déjà lâché sa main mais sentait sa présence derrière elle. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui avouer tous ce qu'il pensait d'elle depuis tant d'années ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce à cause de ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé pendant la cérémonie à l'église alors que Lily prononçait ses vœux en échange de ceux de James ? Il ne pourrait oublier ce regard même s'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Elle lui avait souri et il aurait pu se mettre à genou devant elle. Est-ce parce que la guerre s'était déclarée ? Est-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle ? Avec surprise, elle prit la parole avant lui.

« Je t'ai détesté Sirius … tu sais pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle

Il se retourna alors pour lui faire face et resta sans voix devant elle. Sous ses étoiles, elle était la plus belle. Cette robe qui soulignait ses formes qu'il connaissait par cœur sans même l'avoir déjà vu, son murmure dont il connaissait pratiquement toutes les tonalités, son parfum même naturel qu'il associait à son propre bonheur, tout lui sembla exploser à cette simple vision d'elle. Comment avait-il fini aussi proche du ravin ? Il la connaissait par cœur et pourtant, elle le surprenait à chaque sourire qu'elle lui donnait. A quoi pensait-elle durant ses moments ?

« Parce que j'étais la seule que tu ignorais. La seule que tu ne regardais pas, la seule. » gronda-t-elle soudainement

« Marlène … »

« Les autres ont été des trophées que tu alignais, que tu arborais comme des prix. Je suis la seule de tous Poudlard à n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion d'attirer tes faveurs. »

« Marlène … »

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas à l'époque pour que tu me dises ça maintenant ? »

Elle s'était approchée à chaque phrase, sa voix s'était brisée sur le chemin, rétrécissant l'espace entre eux de façon si dangereuse que Sirius sentait ses palpitations lui traverser tous le corps. Sa douce voix se brisait et Sirius sentit son coeur chavirer gravement. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses occasions d'être seuls lors des préparatifs, lorsque les réunions se terminaient tard et qu'il la raccompagnait en moto chez elle. Ils avaient eu toutes ses occasions mais aucune n'impliquaient jusque-là qu'il dévoile ses sentiments pour elle. Il était faible lorsqu'elle était là avec lui, il s'emmêlait les mains, les pieds, devenait le pitre que Lily avait vu chez James dès les premières secondes. Marlène déconnectait tous ses neurones et faisaient battre son cœur avant de le laisser faire un burn pour filer à toute vitesse.

« Tu avais tout Marlène. Tu as toujours tout pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais approché de moi alors ? »

« Parce que je t'aime ! »

« Tu … te fous de moi ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois bordel, tu étais si … inaccessible ! Je n'arrivais pas à te parler sans me sentir idiot, sans me sentir petit en ta présence. A chaque fois qu'on se parlait, tu me hurlais dessus, rien de ce que j'étais ne semblait te calmer alors que toi … »

Il leva sa main pour glisser de nouveau une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, il désirait se rapprocher d'elle. L'avoir dans ses bras le temps d'une danse ne lui suffisait plus. Il brulait littéralement pour elle.

« Je te regardais vivre. Je te regardais vivre en souhaitant un jour faire partie de ta vie. »

« Sirius … »

« Marlène, je n'ai jamais pu faire les choses dans l'ordre avec toi et pourtant, j'aurais aimé. Je t'ai ignoré alors que j'étais déjà ivre fou de toi, on s'est chamaillé durant des années sans se connaître. Laisse-moi te montrer combien tu m'es importante maintenant»

« Sirius, que … »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Marlène. Je t'aime comme un demeuré, imagine James entrain d'agoniser encore à l'heure actuelle si Lily n'avait pas flanché. Je suis dans cet état quand je te vois. »

« Sirius ! » rappela-t-elle

« Tu m'as toujours fasciné, tu es parfois d'une froideur redoutable alors que l'instant d'après, tu attires le monde autour de toi par ta gentillesse. Tu m'as toujours attiré Marlène. Ton regard, tes sourires, tes mains, tes lèvres, ta finesse d'esprit, ta douceur, tout m'attire chez toi. Tu me rends fou Marlène, depuis que tu t'es installé dans la Grande Salle devant moi. Rien de ce que je faisais ne tarissait ce que je ressentais, c'était même pire. »

Marlène ouvrit un instant ses lèvres mais sembla se raviser alors que Sirius continuait de parler.

« Tu te souviens de ce bal en cinquième année? Je rêvais de t'inviter. J'ai attendu la dernière minute et je me suis dégonflé. Et ce cadeau que j'avais offert pour Cyrille, le collier? C'était pour ton anniversaire, j'ai été trop lâche pour oser te l'offrir. J'ai été trop lâche pour tout et je ne veux plus avoir de regrets. C'est toi que je veux. C'est toi que je voulais, que je veux et que je voudrais toujours Marlène. J'ai envie de te faire sourire, j'ai envie de te rendre aussi heureux que moi lorsque tu es là. Et bordel que tu me rends heureux ... »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur cette joue qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de toucher. Ses yeux se lièrent aux siens et il vit son regard briller dans la nuit. Elle était si belle qu'elle ignorait les ravages qu'elle causait encore chez lui. Elle maintenait un silence assourdissant et il sut qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur à cette distance. Il était confus, il ne lui avait pas donné le temps de rétorquer à chacune de ses déclarations maladroites. Elle ne lui disait rien et pourtant, elle le laisse le toucher, elle s'était laissée entrainer loin de tous et était encore devant lui, à l'écouter. Son regard était des plus indéchiffrables et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore vu le regarder de cette façon, ce qui le déstabilisa hautement. Il savait très bien à quoi elle pouvait penser maintenant, qu'il n'avait été qu'un salaud, qu'il venait certainement de tomber sur la tête ou pire, qu'il jouait certainement pour avoir la dernière fille de Poudlard dans son lit. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'elle, il lui ferait l'amour sans remord si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Son silence décuplait cette braise qu'elle seule savait allumer.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il

« A toi. »

Il lâcha un sourire alors qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la connaître mutine et joueuse. Ce simple mot, entièrement destiné à lui, le rendait fier. Fier d'avoir une place dans sa tête. C'était déjà un bon début pour avoir sa place dans son cœur.

« A quoi tu penses ? » murmura-t-il en agrippant en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches

« A toi Sirius »

Sa voix résonna dans sa tête alors qu'il baissait sa tête vers elle, collant son front contre le sien pour la première fois. Marlène tenait déjà ses mains, entrelaçant leur doigt et les serrant fougueusement.

« Et toi, à quoi tu penses ? »

« A notre premier baiser »

Il sut au contact de ses lèvres qu'elles étaient destinées aux siennes. Il sut à cette main sur la sienne qu'il lui était destiné. Il sut à ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien qu'il lui était destiné. Il sut à ce souffle qui se mélangeait au sien qu'il vivrait pour elle. Il sut à son soupir qu'il se destinait à elle, à elle uniquement. Il sut à cet instant ce que voulait dire James lorsqu'il parlait de liberté et actuellement, la sienne se trouvait dans ses bras. Il sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus sans lui dégrafer sa robe et lui faire langoureusement l'amour le soir venu. Il sut que son état non conventionnel le pousserait à lui demander sa main dans les heures qui suivront.


End file.
